1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pipes and more particularly to pipes of the hand-held variety.
2. Prior Art
Pipes of all kinds, are, of course, well known. Prior art pipes are, however, generally suited for only one purpose, namely smoking a smokeable substance such as cigarette or pipe tobacco. In addition, manual toss and glide devices are also known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678 assigned to the Wham-O Manufacturing Company.